Abandoned Love
by Alice-in-FantasyLand
Summary: Wolfram grew tired hearing the same words from Yuri's mouth, saying "We're both guys" So Wolfram Decided to break their engagement and go back to Bielefeld Lands. but something happened on his way to Bielefeld lands Please Read And Review.
1. Chapter 1: Tired hearing those words

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. No flaming. PLEASE XD  
this is my first time writing a Kyo Kara Maou fanfiction.  
Please be nice. **

_**Italic words **__are the thought of a certain character_

**CHAPTER 1: Tired hearing those words. **

"This isn't right! We're both guys!" the maou exclaimed pushing Wolfram away. "But I'm your Fiancé" Wolfram said letting go. "You don't have to act like we're already married, plus we're both guys so it's not right." Yuri said. Wolfram gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Wimp' Wolfram thought. The blond stood up. He bowed "your majesty, I'm sorry for ruining your night. I shall take my leave" Yuri watched the blond make his way out. '_What was that?_' Yuri asked his self.

**Wolfram's POV**

I closed the door behind me leaving the maou alone in his room. '_I just need fresh air.' _I walked down the hall. The moon was full tonight. I looked up, it was breathtaking. I hurried back to my room. Once I got back to my room, I changed my clothes into the blue one, throwing the nightgown on the bed. '_I don't need sleep.' _I exited the room and directly went outside. It was so dark outside. Everybody seems to be asleep. I looked up in the night sky; it seems that there are no stars tonight. Nothing but the moon itself was decorating the sky tonight.

I sat under the tree; I looked up at the sky. It's so… so … so peaceful.

"Do you think Yuri hates me?" I looked up in the sky. It was like I was asking the moon. "Breaking off the engagement… breaking off. Calling off our engagement" I mumbled. "I guess there's no more option, right?" I said to myself, walking back inside. I took a peek at Yuri's room; he was sleeping peacefully. I let out a small smile, closing the door.

I walked back to my room. I locked it before me, I walked towards the small desk in my room, and I picked up a piece of paper and started writing. I spent almost an hour before I finished the letter. "Done" I exclaimed. I stood up and exited the room. I went to Gwendal's room. I entered his room and I walked towards Aniue's bed waking him up. "Aniue, Aniue. Wake up." I said shaking his body. He groaned. "Wolfram, What do you need?" He sat up. "Aniue please, give this to Yuri. Please don't tell him or don't let anyone know that I'll go back to Bielefeld. Please, Aniue" I pleaded. "Okay. Wolfram, be safe." Aniue said to me. I didn't say another word. I left the room and went on to my journey to Bielefeld lands.

**End of Wolfram's POV**

The morning came.

"Your majesty, please wake up. It's already morning." Gunter said waking up Yuri. The maou woke up he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's still early." Yuri said. "But your majesty, the paper works will pile up if you won't get up. And that means more work for you." Gunter said. "Okay, okay!" Yuri said standing up, he looked at his side to wake up Wolfram, but he remembered last night that the blond let him sleeps alone last night. "Gunter, Where's Wolfram?" Yuri looked at his bed. Mostly every time he wakes up Wolfram would be there still sleeping. "Your majesty, I believe he's in his room. I saw him walking to his room last night." Gunter said. "Ah, I see. Is he awake?" the young maou asked. "I believe, not yet your majesty." Gunter said. "Please get dressed your majesty, and please head to the dining area to eat your breakfast. And I will take my leave" Gunter said bowing to the maou leaving the room.

Yuri went downstairs to the dining area. He saw Cheri, Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter. "Where's Wolfram?" Yuri asked.  
Gwendal spoke. "In his room, He's still sleeping. Please, don't bother to go to his room." Gwendal said glaring at Yuri. The maou nodded.

All of them ate breakfast quietly and peacefully. Gwendal remembered what happened last night. Wolfram said something to him. Giving him a letter for Yuri, he looked at the maou. "Your majesty, please go to my office after breakfast." Gwendal said as he stood up exiting the room. "My, more wrinkles were added on Gwen's face." Celi sighed, watching her son as he exits the room.

Yuri finished his breakfast. He stood up "I'll go at Gwendal's office; I think he needs something from me."  
He exited the room and walked up stairs. He passed by Wolfram's room. He took a peek at the room. It was clean. No sign of dirt anywhere, no sign of Wolfram anywhere. "Maybe he went for a walk outside." Yuri said to himself. He continued walking at the hallway until he reached Gwendal's room. The black haired boy knocked. "Gwendal, I'm going to come in" Yuri said, as he opened the room. All of the knitted stuff toys surprised him. "Gwen-"Yuri was cut by the glare Gwendal gave him. "What did you to my brother?" Yuri was surprised at the question Gwendal gave him. "What do you mean?" Yuri gave him a confused look. "Nothing, here, Wolfram wanted me to give you this." Gwendal said handing out an enveloped letter. Yuri grabbed the letter. "I'll read this later" Yuri said leaving the room.

"Yuri, do you want to know what's inside the letter?" Gwendal said looking at the young maou.  
Yuri paused. "I want to find out myself" Yuri said. "Okay" Gwendal said.

**A/N: DONE at last! w Please read and review. Please.  
The contents of the letter will be revealed on the next chapter.  
What will happen to Wolfram on his way to Bielefeld ALONE? **


	2. Chapter 2: Is it too late?

**A/N:  
Please Read and Review. No flaming. Please!  
Yes, I know I'm not great when it comes to Grammar please bear with it.  
ENJOY!  
**

**Nickesha****: Thanks for your review, your review encouraged me to write. It's not my intention to make Wolfram weak.**

_**Italic Words**_ are the thoughts of a certain Character, and the content of the letter. (Only in this Chapter)

**Chapter 2: Is it too late?**

**Yuri's POV**

I closed the door behind me. I'm still confused with what Gwendal said to me. '_Did I do something bad to Wolfram?' _I asked myself. I looked at the letter. '_What's inside this letter anyway?' _ I asked myself once again. I'm really confused! I think I'll read this letter later before I sleep. First I must finish the paper-works. I walked down the hallway on my way back to my study. I saw Gunter running towards me and he looked so panicked. "Y-your Majesty! We have a problem!" I sighed. 'Let me guess. One of Gunter's rose died, but when I looked at him, it seems to be really serious. Gunter would never panic like this if this isn't serious. "Let's go back to the study first. Then tell me everything. Call Conrad and the others" I rushed back to the study. I sighed.

I kept thinking about it. "Your majesty" Gunter knocked at the door and I let them in, everyone seems to be there even Annisina and Greta was there. "Where's Wolfram?" I asked out of the blue. "W-well, your majesty that's the problem, Wolfram is Gone!" Gunter said.

"Yuri, what's this?" Greta said. It seems that she saw the letter. I almost forgot about this. "It's a letter from W-wolfram." I forgot! "Gunter, please read this" I handed him the letter, he grabbed it and opened the envelope un-folding the letter. I'm still nervous about the content of the letter.

Gunter reads the letter:

_I, Wolfram Von Bielefeld is breaking the engagement between me and the Your Majesty Yuri. I don't have any intentions of going back. So please don't go to Bielefeld's to find me. Because I won't be going there, I don't want to involve my uncle with my depression._

_The reason why I wanted to break the engagement is because I'm really tired hearing the same words coming from your mouth.  
I love Yuri, I love everything about him, I want him to need me by his side, and I want him to understand my feelings. But it seems that we're not feeling mutual. I apologize for monopolizing his majesty. I just realized that I'm not the one for the majesty. Even it hurts, I must do this._

Now that we're not engaged anymore, help yourself, find yourself a beautiful woman and marry her, and build your own family. Your happiness is my wish. 

_I just wanted to thank all of you for keeping me in Blood pledge Castle. Now I must take my leave. _

_This is by my hand,  
Wolfram Von Bielefeld _

My eyes widen in shock. I never knew that Wolfram was serious. "Gwendal, where is he" I asked, Gwendal wasn't speaking. "Gwendal. I'm serious; I want to find Wolfram no matter what. I wanted to clear everything."  
"Why? What for? Wolfram isn't your Fiancé anymore. You're the one who made him do this. So why find him? Isn't that what you wanted? Now go, find yourself a pretty woman." Gwendal said he walked out of the room. '_Gwendal is right. It's my entire fault' _Cheri walked towards me "Don't worry your majesty Wolf will be back" Cheri said, and all of them walked out of the room.

**End of Yuri's POV**

_**Meanwhile… **_

While Wolfram was still on his way to Bielefeld's he stopped by at the river to rest. He rested under the tree; he was looking at the river, it made him feel calm. "Yuri" The name flowed out from Wolfram's mouth. "Feeling alone aren't we?" A voice was heard from somewhere. Wolfram unsheathed his sword. "Who's there, show yourself!" Wolfram said. A man appeared grinning at the blonde. "Why? What's the problem? Feeling betrayed?" The man said. Wolfram's surroundings became pitch black and the man was nowhere to be found. "What do you need? If you want to catch me because I'm the King's fiancé, well he won't come even if you capture me, I already broke the engagement." Wolfram said.

The man grinned and started talking. "The maou is very happy when you did that, you must see his face when he read the letter you wrote" the man grinned when he saw Wolfram's face. The blonde dropped his sword and covered his ears "S-stop" Wolfram's face was filled with fear.

"From the very start, He didn't love you. In fact he never felt anything for you. For him, you're just a bratty servant who is working to protect him. If you die, he wouldn't care. No one would. This was what the maou has been waiting for, for you to break the engagement. Set him free. He was already cheating from you. Let me show you this."

A room appeared before Wolfram's eyes, he walked towards. It was Yuri's room. He saw Yuri sitting at the edge of the bed. He saw Yuri reading the letter. "Ha, I thought he would never do this!" Yuri exclaimed throwing the letter at the floor. "Calling me wimp, he's the one who's a wimp" The door opened "Your majesty~" A woman entered the room, she was wearing Wolfram's night gown, she walked towards Yuri and started kissing him on the lips "Why are you wearing that? That belongs to my servant." Yuri said.

Wolfram's face was showing fear "w-why? S-stop this, please, that's not true. " Wolfram's tears were sliding from his cheeks. "It IS true." The man grinned. Wolfram lost his consciousness from his fear. And the man's grin grew wider, carrying the blonde and riding his horse. "To king Sara we go, he'll be happy for the little gift that I'll give him."

**A/N: and Done!  
I wonder what will happen to Wolfram.  
What is exactly Sara's plan? What do they need from Wolfram? **

**Please read and review! No flaming **


	3. Chapter 3: Torment

**A/N: Please Read and Review. Suggestions and Criticisms are welcome. No Flaming! **

**Nickesha: Thanks for your review. I'm moved. : Teary Eye: **

_**Italic Words: **_ Are the thoughts of a certain Character.

**Enjoy! **

**Summary: **Wolfram woke up in Sara's castle, and gets beaten up, and Sara said something really…

**Chapter 3: Torment**

**Wolfram's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. And I heard a voice "My, What do we have here?" I tilted my head and looked at the figure standing before me. It was Saralegui! He held my chin up, and looked into my eyes, I can't move my hands. They we're chained, the same with my feet. He was still wearing his eye-glasses, so nothing happened to me; a grin appeared on his face "You look so weak." He spat. "You look so useless. Did the Maou throw you out? I thought you were his fiancé? But what happened?" He asked leaning his face towards me.

He let go of my chin and started to walk towards the big door. "Start torturing him. That maou will definitely come if—" I cut his sentence "He will never come! If you think he will, you're wrong! Why would he come and save a servant like me?" I exclaimed. Tears started flowing from my eyes. "I don't need pity! Just go and kill me already!" I continued. He walked towards me again. "Oh yes, definitely. But not now, I still want to see the Maou's when he sees you like this." With that, Saralegui walked out of the room and a man holding a whip walked towards me. "What a pretty face" the man said holding my chin and examining me.

He started unbuttoning the buttons on my top revealing my chest. He ran his fingers through my chest. "You know, it's a pity that scars will mark this beautiful skin of yours." The man said. But I didn't respond.  
Then he started whipping me "ngh..!" I groaned. It hurt; tears once again flowed from my eyes. '_This is perfectly better than seeing Yuri marry another woman.' _I closed my eyes and let the man continue whipping me.

**End of Wolfram's POV **

Sara was watching Wolfram. "Stop" He commanded. He walked towards Wolfram. The helpless Mazoku was trembling. "Does it hurt?" Sara said touching one of the Blonde's wound the. He lifted the blonde's face. "J-Just kill me!" Wolfram shouted his voice was shaking! "W-why won't you kill me?" Sara let out a grin. "You're going to be a big use to me" He said to the blond. "Unchain him, and bring him to a room. Guard the room" and then Sara walked out of the room. Soldiers came in with some female, and unchained him. His clothes were stained with blood. His body can already be compared to a lifeless human. His eyes were somewhat empty, like he has no soul. The once Bratty prince was now nothing but a lifeless body.

The women assisted him to the bath; they treated his wounds, combed his hair, and gave him new clothes. Guards guarded the door of the room, making sure that Wolfram will never get out. The women stayed inside to take care of Wolfram.

Wolfram kept silent and time flow. He didn't even sleep. He was staring blankly at the moon. Tears started to flow from Wolfram's eyes once again. "Y-Yuri"

**=Morning=**

The woman woke up Wolfram "Sir, Lord Saralegui is waiting for you outside in the garden." Wolfram stood up. He didn't speak. Wolfram was like a doll. He let the women do anything to him. He let the women to dress and fix him. They guided Wolfram to the garden. Waiting there was a blonde with a long hair. "There you are. Take a sit." He offered.

Wolfram sat at the chair. But he wasn't eating, "Everyone, Leave. I need a private talk with him" Sara ordered them out. The maids and the soldiers left.

"You know what. Wolfram von Bielefeld" Sara said taking a sip at his tea. "What do you want?" Wolfram suddenly spoke. "I just wanted to tell you the truth. The truth that will set you free" Sara smirked. "N-no More, Please, I'm begging you!" Wolfram said he covered his ears with his hands.

"Wolfram, He never cared for you. He despises you." Sara said as he watches Wolfram fear every word that he's saying. "You're just a servant" Sara said with roughness in his voice. "You are truly, a useless one"  
Wolfram tried to speak "S-stop, p-please!" with his eyes full of fear.

"He didn't love you from the very start. Every one of them didn't! Yuri has been cheating on you from the very start. Someday he will get married with a beautiful woman, and you're going to be left out. Your brothers will get married, your mother, everybody except for you. You're going to be left out. You'll be watching them have fun with their family. You'll be left all alone." Sara said.  
Wolfram remembered what the man said to him. "**He didn't love you…"**  
The room where Yuri and a woman was kissing each other. **"That belongs to my servant" **

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Wolfram screamed. "STOP! STOP! STOP! P…please" tears were flowing from Wolfram's eyes.

**A/N: Geez! It's really hard to keep Sara in Character. Anyways thanks for reading!  
Please re-: Faints: **

***A guy entered the room*  
Hello. She was about to say Please read and review. She still hasn't got any good sleep and it's already midnight here.**

**((Suggestions are welcome, Criticisms, Reviews, and what do you think about my story. Just don't Flame. No Flaming PLEASE)) **


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Truths

**A/N: Hello again. I know that I did badly on the third Chapter. So I'm going to make it all up in this Chapter. Last night when I was about to sleep I was thinking of what to do to Wolfram in this Chapter. Then when I woke up this morning I forgot everything, weird isn't it? Anyways enjoy the fourth chapter. **

**Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thanks a million! OTL *dances like an Idiot*  
oh yeah! *A guy entered the room* "Stop dancing and start writing" =_=**lll

**Please read and review. Criticisms, Suggestions, and reactions are welcome. No Flaming.**

**Summary: **The torturing of Wolfram's feelings continues.

_**Italic Words**_are the thoughts of a certain Character.

**Chapter 4: Wasn't that the truth? **

Today's just another day of torture; Wolfram got tortured after breakfast but today was different. They didn't just whip him but they also harassed the blonde, Wolfram was trembling, hands were touching him in different places, making the blond shiver. "Come on pretty boy, let us hear your voice" The man said as he whipped Wolfram's left leg.

**Saralegui POV **

'_I really pitied that blonde; he never got the love he deserved. If only the maou could see this one, I wonder what his reaction will be. I wonder what his reaction will be if he knew that the person who once loved him the most DETESTS him now.' _ I thought while watching the blonde gets harassed and tortured by my men.

"Stop, right now." I said to my men as they stopped whipping the blonde. "You may now take your leave; your payment will be given later." The men left, leaving me and the other blonde alone. Now to make him deceive, I walked towards the shivering body. "Do you still love that maou?" I freed him from the chains; he fell on the floor looking like a dead body. "Y-yes! That w-would never c-change" He said as he tried to sit up but failed to do so. _'Pride, I hate those kind of people, especially this one.' _

"Even if I say that the maou doesn't love you?" I grinned. "I mean, DIDN'T love you" The mazoku's eyes widen in shock like it's the first time he heard it. "He loves someone from earth don't you think? That's why he always says that he can't marry you, nor sleep with you, right?" I said as I looked at the body as it continues to shiver. "Come on, think about it. You're just being a fool with waiting for him to love you back which is never gonna happen. Why don't you just accept reality that he can't love you?" I stated as the blonde's tears started to fall down from his eyes. I want to make the maou regret. "Don't let your hopes up." I said as I left the room leaving the blonde shiver and cry on the floor.

**End of Saralegui's POV**

As Saralegui walked out of the room, the blonde prince was shivering on the floor; his clothing was stained with blood, buttons were torn, pants were full of cuts. His body was full of scars from the whipping. But those scars were meant to fade away as time flies. What can never fade away is the scar of hatred which he gained from Yuri, the maou.

**Wolfram's POV**

'_What if he's right, what if Yuri has someone he loved in Earth? I've been possessive over him, I didn't think that there was someone he loves, and I've been stupid. I was being a fool, thinking that Yuri would love me back. I was wishing for something impossible. Why didn't I realize it earlier that there was someone he loves, why not tell me earlier I've been letting my hopes up. I wasn't thinking right!' _I thought. I curled my body, '_All I wanted was to be loved." _

The maids came in with new spare clothes and a basin with water. "Lord Von Bielefeld." One of the maids spoke. I tilted my head upwards as I looked at one of the maids. She was holding a basin, while the other maids made me sit up.

The maid started to wipe a piece of cloth to my arms, wiping off the blood from my arms, I flinched. It was feeling sore. "Lord Von Bielefeld, I heard that you're the fiancé of the current maou, Rumors spread, and is that true?" I was shocked at the question the maid asked, I smiled and answered truthfully. "Well, I used to be the fiancé, but I called off our engagement." I said as the maids were in shock as they heard my answer. "I heard that the maou is really, really handsome. But why did you break the engagement, Lord Von Bielefeld? Didn't you love the maou?" the other one asked as she wipe of the blood on my chest. I frowned "I loved him. I almost gave him everything; In fact I almost made a fool out of myself for waiting him to love me back. Maybe he just can't love me the way he love his lover." I stated as I let tears trickle down my face. "Oh, we're really sorry." The maid said as she wiped the last part of my body. "Here's the spare of new clothes, would you like us to help you get dressed?" They asked me, I wanted to do it myself even though I know myself that I can't. "You may take your leave now, thank you, I can dress by myself" I said as the maids left the room. I wore the new spares of clothes they gave me. My hands were shaking as I button up my top.

**End of Wolfram's POV**

'_Why did I even Love him. Why didn't he tell me that he's already in love with a human woman?' _Wolfram thought. He questioned himself.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about my story! I really need it to improve. :bows:**

**Reviews, Criticisms, suggestions, violent reaction, are welcome, please, no Flaming. Thanks. w **

**One more thing, Should I make this Rated M? I don't know how to write lemony. I don't read BL manga nor watch it, so that's why I don't have any idea how to do it. Well on first I was planning on Wolfram getting raped by someone, yeah. ._. That's why I NEED HELP! (/o\) OTL **


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**A/N: Here's the fifth Chapter. I wrote this while my family was swimming so happily and I'm stuck at the cottage to look after their things. *Cries* Am left all alone. Boohoo.  
Yeah, to those who doesn't know my age: I'm still 12 years old, OTL *dances like a freak* so please bear with my grammars, and the use of punctuations. Thanks! There was this time when I was caught writing this at school, well luckily they know that 'Yuri' is a name of a Japanese samurai girl XD Thank goodness it was only my classmate.**

**Yah know what, it's hard to write Fanfiction when a cousin is standing beside you. -_-**

_**PIKEEBOO: Yeah Yuri will suffer too and I'll try to keep it different from the other stories. And I'll lessen the repeating of the same words I'll try to find some other way how to express it. Thank you for your review. It helped me a lot! **_

_**Nickesha: Thank you again. Well, I don't know how to write Rated M stories. But I'll try. Thank you for your review. *cries* **_

_**Readers: I LOVE YOU ALL. Keep reading my story. **_

_**Italic Words**_ are the thoughts of a certain character

_**Summary: Now what? Yuri wants to talk with wolfram. Gwendal doesn't accept that. He won't let his little brother get hurt again**_

**Chapter 5: I want to clear things! **

Yuri was watching his daughter from the window in his office. Ever since Wolfram left the blood pledge castle Greta was not lively like she used to be. She was still bothered if Wolfram is going back. The castle itself wasn't lively anymore since Wolfram left. Cheri, was worried about her son, she was always asking Yuri everyday if Wolfram's going back, and the only response Yuri gave was a smile. Even Yuri wasn't sure about Wolfram's comeback.

As Yuri sat on his chair, _'maybe I should go and talk to him. I need to clear things with him, or maybe work things out; I don't want to hurt him again.' _He thought as he walked out from the room, and he went to Gwendal's office, '_I know he's the only one who can help me.' _The maou thought, he rushed to Gwendal's office and opened it without knocking! He saw Gwendal who was knitting "Don't you know how to knock?" Gwendal stopped as he glared to the new maou. "I just need to talk to you, and this is important!" Yuri said sweating; another wrinkle was added on his forehead. He knows Gwendal is mad.

Gwendal sighed, there's no way he can refuse the maou if he's serious. "What is it? Close the door, you don't want anyone to hear what are going to talk about, do you?" Gwendal said and Yuri as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Gwendal. "Start talking" Gwendal said as Yuri started talking. "Well… Can we go to Bielefeld lands? I want to talk to Wolfram. I want to clear things with him!" Yuri said fast as he can.

And Gwendal responded "For what, hurt him again? You gave him enough trouble. Wolfram may kill himself if you even talk to him, you may hurt my brother and that's a thing that I'm not letting you. Don't you understand the way he wrote the letter? He broke the engagement between you and him and that means the both of you don't have the right to meet each other! You destigmatize him as your fiancé and now you want him back? Aren't you pathetic? He said that you go find yourself a girl and marry build a family! "

Gwendal was right. Wolfram cut the engagement. That means the only relationship they have is between a king and a servant. "But this will be the last time! Please! Let me!" Yuri Pleaded. "No is No!" Gwendal sighed. "You know the night Wolfram talked to me. He was already ready to cry, he said that he doesn't want to bother any of you anymore. Do you know how does it feel to be in a one sided love, in where Wolfram is the one who loves and you. You don't care; you always thought that Wolfram's doing that because he has to, because he's a soldier. Well you're wrong he does that because he can't afford to let you die. Don't you know how hard it was for my brother?"

Yuri was stunned, everything Gwendal said was true. He was really a wimp for not realizing what his fiancé was doing. He stood up, his head down "I-I understand" Yuri said as he walk towards the door. He exited the room releasing a deep sigh. Conrad saw him, "Your majesty, what's wrong?" Conrad asked.

"E-eh!" Yuri exclaimed, he didn't notice Conrad walked by. "Call me by my name; you're the one who gave it." Yuri said to Conrad as they walked together "okay then, Yuri, What's wrong?" Conrad looked at Yuri in his eyes. "I want to go to Bielefeld Lands! Please! I want to clear things with Wolfram!" Yuri said his voice was shivering. "Could it be you love my little brother?" Conrad said with smile. "I-I don't know!" Yuri said like he was unsure about it. Conrad's smile turned into a frown. "Well, I'll be happily to escort you to Bielefeld's. BUT! Before I escort you please think about your feeling for my brother, I can't afford to watch him tear his own body because of you, Yuri." Conrad said stiffly. "Y-yes, I will." Yuri said as he walked alone leaving Conrad.

**A/N: There and done! : D please read and review. I'll be happy to know what you think. And, umm… p-please like my page on facebook. If you're interested I posted the link to my page in my profile please check it out! Please like it. And I'll be putting my some previews for my new stories. **

**Anyways, it's okay if you don't I'm not forcing you. Please Review my story, tell me what you think.**

**Reviews, Criticism, Violent Reaction, Suggestions, and NO FLAMING, ^^ **

**See you next time. Feel free to PM me. **

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6: Advice

**A/N: hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the late upload. I missed you all so… much! I felt depressed this past few days and decided to work on my fan fiction to relieve from my depression. I was like getting permission if I could finish the exam because I was already at the last type of exam (drawing) I was into the coloring when the proctor said "stop" after that I lost one of my seat works T_T and keep thinking that my grades will fail! And also one of my favorite bands, no specifically this is my MOST FAVORITE band will stop their activities by the end of the year, so I really cried hard. And yes I cried, but their manager said that they deserve a break, I just saw their message recently about Versailles' hiatus. TnT *cries* sooorrrryyyy! Anyways I'll get started. =) please bear with me if this doesn't meet your expectations. **

_**Italic words are for the thoughts of the certain character! :)**_

**Chapter 6: THOUGHTS**

**YURI'S POV**

I left Conrad in the middle of the hallway, I felt his gaze towards me. It was still early, and it's almost time for my second lesson for today.

I walked down the hallway to go to the library; something was weird about me today.  
I clenched my fist; my chest feels like it's been cramped, it hurts. I got butterflies in my stomach, I felt like I wanted to something, but something's stopping me. Maybe it's because I want to see Wolfram but I can't, or is it because I'm getting worried about something. I don't know! I let out a deep sigh and continued walking.

**End of Yuri's POV**

Yuri kept on walking until he reached the library. He opened the door gently, and closing it behind him. He saw Gunter sitting at the chair near the window, he was spaced out, not only that but also he has a rare frown displaying on his face. "G-Gunter…" Yuri called out. "…hm?" Gunter turned his head, and in surprise he saw Yuri standing by the door. "Y-your majesty!" Gunter exclaimed "Is it already time? I-I'm sorry your majesty" Gunter stood up from his chair and ran into Yuri. "P-please forgive your majesty, I was spacing out" Yuri showed a faint smile and said "It's okay, I understand you. Nothing to worry about" Gunter felt relieved, and let out a sigh. "But, what were you thinking, It was pretty rare for me to see you serious, and having you frown" Yuri said. "But, your majesty, If I told you, you might get angry at me" Gunter said. "It's okay, I promise, I won't get mad" Yuri said. "but, first of all can we cancel today's lesson? I want to talk to you about something, and have your advice" Yuri added. "If it's majesty's wish, then I must follow it, there's nothing else I can do" Gunter said.

The both of them sat at the chair near the window where you can clearly sight the clear blue sky above.  
"okay, now tell me. What were you thinking?" Yuri said.  
"well, since Wolfram left, I've seen a big change in this place. I remembered his childhood, when he was still small and fragile, His innocent face, all of them. I've been here for almost years. I witnessed Wolfram's growth. Well, your majesty please pardon me, but this is the first time I saw Wolfram cried over someone, or rather felt deceived…" Yuri widen his eyes "wait! What?! Wolfram cried? When?" Gunter was surprised that the ex-fiancé didn't know. "Your majesty, you didn't know? If I remember correctly it was when I saw Wolfram went outside from your room. He was crying his heart out while running down the hallway, on first I thought that it was just a simple lover's quarrel, and nothing serious, but this was the first time that I saw Wolfram cried this hard. His normal cries were only sobbing and nothing more. But this was different. Well I was thinking of what should I do to help the both of you regain your relationship. Although I don't if everything will be normal again." Gunter frowned.

Yuri spoke "I want to be normal with him again! I want to talk to him! I want to clear things and regain our past relationship" Yuri frowned, his eyes were teary. Gunter patted his shoulder "Y-your majesty! Why don't you go? Isn't it your right to go, since you're the Maoh, you can do everything you desire." Gunter tried to comfort the young man. "But, Conrad said that I should think it over, if my feelings were true for Wolfram, he said that I must be careful or else, I may totally break Wolfram." Yuri spoke. "What am going to do,Gunter? What? I love him, I need him." Gunter patted Yuri's back to comfort him.  
Gunter thought about his master's problem, it's true that if Yuri see Wolfram, there is a possibility that he will spit out something that'll make wolfram misunderstand and Wolfram, in depression may kill himself. It was like they were between a life and death situation, where one must let go. It do is hard, especially for Yuri himself. "Yuri-hekka. I think your in a situation where you think you love Wolfram just because he's not here, maybe your only missing his everyday routine, where you were getting hugged by wolfram and you getting mad. What if we hire someone to do all the things Wolfram's doing to you will you be able to say you love Wolfram?" Gunter asked the raven haired maoh. "There are still times where we don't know what love is. Sometimes we often think we Love a person because we Like them, Well Like and Love are two different things. Like is where you only want one aspect of them, and Love is where you need,want the whole them, please don't say that you Love Wolfram because you feel like you're the one who's responsible for his lost. And just because you like one thing from him, please think. Shall I leave you, your majesty?" Gunter asked. "Y…yes.." Yuri responded, and with that Gunter stood up leaving the young maoh at the room. "nn..nn.." Tears from his eyes started dripping.

**Sorry again. Oh my! I think I did badly.  
Please let me know what you think by reviewing and please follow me on twitter RiiChanMegane  
I'll be waiting. :* **


End file.
